Protect your family
by Po.x.tigress4ever
Summary: Jack Darby wakes up late, tries to get ready for school. As Jack Darby was on his way to school, Arcee got an emergency call. what happens when someone that is practically family gets put in danger. How can a already weird life get any weirder. read/find out. Hope you enjoy.
1. chapter 1

I do not own transformers or Hasbro.

I do indeed know, that my grammar skills are not as great as others, but others have encouraged me to begin writing a Transformers Prime story. For those who enjoy my kung fu panda stories, do not worry, I am only taking a break from them, due to... inadequate motivation (lol) by this I mean I'm still developing ways to further progress those stories.

if you do not like the story, just stop reading, I do like so nice pointers, but no need to be a "jerk" about it. other than that enjoy :)

This story will be a Jack x Arcee, but I myself wanted to write a story about a Cybertronian Jack, so I shall be writing both of them within this story. This is not a one shot lemon. I doubt I will include a sexual scene within this chapter, but there will be some "lemonish" chapters. Thanks.

Sorry if you don't like the way I portray the characters.

As Jack arises from his bed, not by his own will. A 6:30am alarm is what awakens him. He looks side to side, then brings his hands up to his eyes, where he rubs them, waking him up more. He then slams his hand down on the top of the alarm, turning it off.

"Only a couple more days, and I will be throwing you in the drawer til next year." Jack states thinking about summer. No, Jack didn't have many friends to be thinking about sneaking out and going to parties with, but think about recon missions with HER. Jack a sixteen year-old with a crush on a fifteen foot sentient being.

"Jack! Are you still in bed? You're usually in the shower by now." June, his mother, pulls him from his thoughts.

"Sorry mom, just thinking about summer!" Jack assured her as he rushed into the shower. He washed his body, and jumped out of the shower, before flying through his usual morning "rituals". He brushed his teeth, got dressed, today was supposed to be rainy, so he slipped on a pair of jeans, red t-shirt, and a leather jacket, along with his usual sneakers.

"Jack!? Breakfast!" June yells, "You are supposed to be leaving in ten minutes!" June follows up.

"Okay mom! just set it on the table, I'll grab a couple bites on my way out of the door!" He tells her before stumbling out of his room, seeing a plate of bacon, eggs, and some toast, with a cup of coffee sitting next to it.

"Well, you look nice...you do know it's supposed to rain, right Jackson darby!?" His mom states looking at him top to bottom.

"Yes, mom, I know. " He says collapsing into the kitchen chair, shoveling food into his mouth.

"You are in a hurry. I've never saw you eat that fast jack." Arcee says, looking through the garage door, she was in her vehicle mode. A mostly blue, with tints of black, and pink motorcycle.

Jack could only blush, deep down, he knew that he had feeling for the female autobot, his partner, his guardian. He loved her taking him to school, work, the base, and home, but he thought about her feelings. She wastes her time, dealing with his travelling needs, having to sit in the rain, sun, and snow. For him.

He finished his breakfast, hugged and kissed his mother goodbye before sliding on his helmet, then he straddled Arcee, as they backed out of the Darby garage and onto the streets of Jasper, Nevada.

"Hey, cee, are you going to be okay in this rain?" He asked worrying about her.

"Jack what did I say last time, I'm not like other bikes, this rain is nothing." she chuckled, but then looked at Jack in her mirror, he was obviously cold, she could feel his legs shivering against her.

"Are you okay Jack?" she asked worried about him, she hates to admit it, but she worries about him, and from what bee and bulkhead have told her, she worries about him...alot. she started think about Jack a lot more then usual, not worried but.. curious in a way, she had feelings for him, but she knew it wouldn't work out. She would do anything for him, but he was human, he'd never accept her.

"yeah, cee, I'm fine don't worry about me." Jack said as he took one hand from the handle bars, and ran it up and down her gas tank.

She internally blushed at the feeling. He didn't know how much she liked the feeling of him doing that, but she wasn't about to stop him.

"Hey arcee wanna go on a --" Jack was interrupted by the com link which was built into his helmet, which arcee was receiving.

"Arcee, I am receiving an a autobot, signal entering earth's atmosphere, I need you to ground bridge there immediately! I will be sending bulkhead and bumblebee there directly after you." Ratchet stated, sounding almost worried.

"But Ratchet I have Jack." Arcee responded.

"what!?" bulkhead said, along with beeps from bumblebee.

"Miko!? You said you didn't have school!" bulkhead shouted over the intercom.

"aww come on, bulk, there's only a couple more days of school left, I just wanted a head start. And what about Raf, why is nobody saying anything to him!?" Miko responded angered.

"Wait! Raf skipped school!?" Jack said surprised.

"okay Jack and I will investigate the incoming autobot signal, if he wants to.." Arcee said, as she stopped at a stop light.

"Arcee how good are you at lying?" Jack asked

"I don't know why?" Arcee asked in response

"would you lie to my principal for me? I for one do not need any more unexcused absences on my record." Jack stated blushing under his helmet.

"uh..sure Jack, what are partners for." Arcee says.

After a few brief moments a ground bridge opens, Arcee and Jack arrive in dense forest.

"I can't believe Jack thought about getting Arcee to cover for him!" Miko said.

"Miko stay." bulkhead says sternly, before him and bee drive into their ground bridge and arrive next to Arcee and Jack.

"where's Miko?" Jack asked looking around bulkheads feet.

"left her back at base as punishm-" bulkhead started to say but was interrupted.

"He means to stay 'he thought he left Miko at base,' but he didn't" Miko says as she slips out from behind bumblebee's legs.

"Miko!!!" bulkhead yelled.

"don't worry about me, worry about that!" she said as she pointed at a autobot spaceship, that was crashing towards them a couple meters from where they were standing.

When the ship crashed they could feel the ground shake, before rushing to the ship. As they reached the ship, they noticed heavy damage, and that is was not that of a ship, but a pod, an emergency pod. Bulkhead was the first to act, pulling the hatch open.

"oh my..." Bulkhead head stated as he stepped away.

"He..He was starved of Energon." Arcee said sadly.

"Yeah..no, worse fate then that." Bulkhead said.

"His stasis must have failed or malfunctioned." Jack said.

"That is possible, Jack" Arcee said examining the body. "but I'm no field medic." she then stated.

"why couldn't I get put on this planet with him, hubba hubba." Arcee said with a small frown.

"what about us!?" bulkhead said defensively. "not that it matters." he then stated.

"I'm not your type, bulk...but Miko is." she said giggling.

"what about you and Jack." bulkhead said defending him and Miko.

"oh uh" Arcee said, blushing if she could.

"*cough* uh what us no way!? she's way more..way more.. uh nevermind" Jack started to say but was not able to say, as he began blushing.

"I'm more what?" Arcee said, almost demanding an answer.

"uh..beaut-"" he again started to say but was interrupted by decepticon blasters.

"Fall back!" Arcee yelled, which was followed by bumblebee true Cybertronian beeps.

"Yeah, good question why do they want a autobot pod." bulkhead asked.

"Maybe they thought it contained a relic, or was a escaping decepticons, but who cares. Just return fire!" Arcee said, as she leaned over the tree log, that they were using as cover, and shot her arm blasters.

Bumblebee was next, leaning to the right, and shooting his blasters, Then Bulkhead who leaned to the left and shot, his higher powered blasters. Miko stepped over, out of cover and tried taking a picture.

Miko's flash was answered with a stray Energon shot. The blaster shot, tore through the air, ripping through the rain drops, that had just started falling in that area. Miko was merely seconds away from her end...when suddenly she was flown to the ground as Jack shoved her out of the way, his heroic act was rewarded as the blast tore into his chest. tearing apart his right lung, and some of his stomach. though, it didn't go all the way through, it lodged itself into his chest, burning his insides. He roared in pain.

Arcee looked down, trying to discover who was screaming in pain, she didn't want to believe it when she saw it, but there Jack was, blood gushing out of his chest and torso, she stumbled back almost fainting, as she almost died on the inside...the feeling that was inside of her wasn't like when tailgate, or cliff died. This was worse...way worse.

"Ratchet!! we need back up now! Jack..he's hurt bad!" Arcee said as her voice trembled.

Without response, wheeljack, Optimus, and Ratchet flew through a space bridge, giving enough cover fire for the others, Ratchet slid next to Jack looking at him, his optics wide, then they went normal, he was in a zone she'd (Arcee) never saw before.

"The autobot in the pod... how'd he die?" Ratchet asked reviewing some of his research in his optics.

"We believe he died from lack of Energon...why?" Then his plan dawned on her. "Bulkhead, get the body out of the pod, and get it to the base I'll cover you."

"No, Arcee you get Jack, bulkhead get the body, Optimus, bee, wheeljack...cover us, then fall back as well." Ratchet demanded.

Everyone did just as he said, Arcee picked up Jack's limp body, but he was still screaming and groaning. Bulkhead drug out the body, through it over his shoulder and sprinted through the portal, Arcee with Jack, then Ratchet followed him.

Multiple blaster shots later and a almost closing ground bridge, Optimus, wheeljack, and bumblebee flew through, crashing to the floor.

"Oh scrap..." Bulk said as he tried to arise from the floor.

"Frag, I didn't get to blow anything up." wheeljack said, as he had already gotten to his feet.

They glance over to see Jack, lying almost lifeless, Optimus somehow, flew over to his side, where Arcee was already curled up to. Her head laying next to his she was looking at him, completely broke.

"Ratchet tell me this will work, make this work!" she yelled sobbing, not crying but if she could she would be.

"Arcee, I have no idea if this contraption is going to work, but I will do everything my expertise has to offer, but for that to work you have to leave me alone!" Ratchet said, as he moved cords around, wires, and Energon transporters, along with high performance electrical delivers.

He then went on placing multiple cords, on Jack's head, as his life support kept him alive, barely... He then placed wires and cords on the dead Autobot's head, and then Energon cases, and Energon delivery systems.

"Jack..please make it through this... I..I..I can't live without you...if you die, I will die with you... please Jack..come back to me." Arcee said as she brushed her index finger down Jack's cheek.

"Arcee..Jack is strong, he will survive, or June will despise us." Optimus stated standing in the doorway to the medic bay.

"Optimus.. I..."

"Arcee, I know you have grown.. close to..Jack, weather you know it or not. I've saw the way he looks at you. He will survive...for you." Optimus said walking close to Jack, and Arcee who was looking at Jack with scared, and loving optics.

"Optimus..." Ratchet said grimly.

"yes, old friend?" Optimus responded looking at the old bot.

"we may need to call June... I'm not a human medic.. the spark in this bot is depleted...but Jack's heart is still alive, barely, but it may be enough to, power the spark."

"wait..so you're saying that Jack's heart could pump Energon?" Arcee said looking confused, as she brushed her finger through Jack's hair as his breathing started to increase.

"No it won't pump Energon, but it may be enough to jump start this spark, and give life to the bot, long enough for the process." Ratchet said sadly.

"And the autobots life." Optimus said looking at the body.

"he's long been exhausted, he's just a husk now. if we don't do this, Jack will die. there is no other way." Ratchet stated.

Optimus contacted June, she arrived within a few minutes viva ground bridge, with supplies from the hospital. where she was secretly ground bridged from. June was upset at first, she turned into the worried and confused mom, but she then gained her composer and started the heart procedure, no she didn't know Cybertronian inner body structure, but Ratchet was there. After a few hours, of steady heart monitoring beeping, and sounds for equipment, that if they didn't have, Jack would have made it.

"it's done..."

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Oh scrap, my head is ringing." Jack said, barely able to hear himself, as he started to look around. He saw Arcee, she was slumped in the corner of the room, looking towards Jack, she must have slipped into stasis, to regain her strength from the fight, he thought.

Jack then blinked, and tried to remember, as he did he could see stars cover his vision, strength, weapons, ammunition, and Energon levels... he nearly freak out.

"WHAT THE!?" Jacked yelled, but it wasn't his voice, he could now hear himself clearly.

"Jack!" Ratchet said rushing into the room, carrying a fresh case of Energon.

"Jack? Jack!" Arcee said getting up on her feet.

"wha..what's wrong with me?" Jack asked as he tried to get up, but instead he fell to the floor, he caught himself with his forearms hitting the ground instead of his head, and that's when he heard the metal clashing, and saw the metal..

"I'm.. I'm Cybertronian?" Jack asked looking at his arms as he gets back up to his feet.

"yes, your mother and I-"

"my mom, where is she, does she know? oh god...oh god..." Jack said worriedly

"yes she knows, she helped me with your heart." Ratchet stated.

"and she's okay with this?" Jack said surprised, he was worried and excited to be a Cybertronian, but there were complications.

"She agrees with it..if we hadn't done this Jack, you'd be dead..I couldn't survive if you'd died Jack.." Arcee said. as he bottom lip started to Tremble, she bit it to stop.

Jack took his hand and placed it on Arcee's cheek, cupping it, she let her head collapse into his hand. lovingly.

He stood a bit taller then Bumblebee, but not as tall as prime. He had a big build, he looked more "buff" then prime, with the, armor, and plating in the places that resembled Ironhide, if you watch the bayverse transformers you'll know. His face resembled (you may not like this but it's my story and this is how I want it to be, if you don't like it stop reading) a mix between smokescreen and bumblebee, (lol sorry ;) now no one on team prime knew who the original body belong to, but it was Jack now..

"dang, Jack. you look like you could take on bulk." Arcee said, getting out of the intimate moment, as Jack stood up, he was taller then her as I previously said, and much more "buff".

"We can put that to the test right bulk!?" Miko said entering the room on Bulkheads shoulder.

"He does look like a dangerous bot, but we know Jack's got nothing on a wrecker like me." Bulkhead said, little did he know, Jack was up for a challenge, he wanted to test out his new armor.

"let's find out, I need to stretch my legs, and figure out what I'm capable of." Jack said rolling his head around.

"Jack that my not be wise." Arcee said a little worried, that she just got her partner back, and he was already to fight, normally should would honor a warrior like that. But this was Jack...her as a human would say "Crush".

"actually, I need to see if his processors, and body parts work as they should, we didn't examine this body as much as protocol would say to, but we all knew Jack's condition, so now we need to see if this was a good call." Ratchet said grabbing some gear, and awaiting to follow Jack and bulkhead to the training room.

"Alright, I'm going to get so rad shots." Miko said holding her phone up.

They were entering the training room, Arcee at Jack's side. the training room was a normal empty room, with reinforced walls to protect against blaster shots, and some dummy bots, and some cover scatter throughout the room.

"let's go Bulk." Jack said as he was now standing in the center of the room waving for him to attack him.

"I'll try not to hurt you too bad Jack." Bulk was not normally like this, but he wanted to impress Miko.

Bulkhead charged at him, maces swinging. After a couple dodges, everyone was decently impressed, but they didn't know that Jack's body was starting to be able to predict his strikes, and find a tactical plan of action.

Bulk through a right hand, and it was Jack's turn, now that he had devised a plan. Jack caught his right hand, twisted it, kicked Bulkhead back a little, and as Bulk tried to advance, Jack jumped into the air and side kicked him, knocking Bulk to the ground with a loud thud.

"wow.." they all said in unison.

"that was pretty good, Jack." Arcee said smiling. Her beautiful smile as usual, Jack thought.

Jack walked over and helped Bulkhead up, "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even see it coming, we so need you in the field that is for sure." Bulk said getting to his feet with a smile.

"well, just as I predicted, Jack when you were fighting Bulkhead, did you have the capability to predict his movements?" Ratchet asked.

"yeah I did...why?" jack asked a little concerned.

"You are in the last generation of autobots, you have the most advanced weapons, processing capability, and warfare tactics. You have the ability to predict movements, and you only have to see fighting moves once, and you can mimic, remember them, and put them into action. You may be one of the strongest bots left, besides prime of course." Ratchet stated.

"After that kick, he might be able to take on prime." Bulkhead said rubbing his jaw.

"hmm..." Ratchet said before walking off only to spin around quickly, "Arcee you should take Jack to get a vehicle form, before Optimus and June gets back, from wherever they disappeared too."

"Okay, but shouldn't you ground bridge us to a car lot or something?" Jack asked. He wanted to talk to his mom, but he need alone time with Arcee..he needed to tell her how he felt. and he needed to do it as soon as he could.

"hmm...that would be good, and it would be much quicker. hmm..okay I'll ground bridge you to a car lot, come on." Ratchet said, which they inturned followed.

"Bulk, bee, watch how fast Jack kicks you, Bulk" Miko says holding her phone up.

They watched the video repeatedly, it only took Jack a few seconds to respond, jump, and kick Bulk to the ground.

Back with Jack and Arcee, they had just went through the portal, they were now in a small car lot, it was a used lot, but it had all kinds of selections.

"I'd suggest a motorcycle but you'd be one huge motorcycle." Arcee joked.

"that's right, it's kinda weird being bigger then you cee..." Jack said smiling

"Jack..back during the fight you..you almost died...I..I want you to know that..that I care about you, and almost losing you made me realize that."

"Arcee, I've cared about you since before the fight. I actually was about to tell you.."

"Jack, you're my part-"

"Arcee, I care about you more than just partners, more than friends... Arcee you mean the world to me, no matter how cheesy it may sound. you are my everything."

Arcee didn't say anything at first, she wasn't the best at "emotions" but she new this was right. She slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. she and he smiled at one and another.

"I care about you like that too Jack, and I always will, even if I have to partially look up to you now." Arcee said giggling.

"sorry to interrupt the moment but that is the vehicle form I want." Jack said as he looked to the parking lot that was across from the parking lot they were in, there was a stunt shop next to the used car shop, Jack and Arcee hopped the fence.

There it was, a lifted single cab, dodge dually, with a smoke stack on both side of the bed, along with roll bars, that had Baja lights, it was dark blue, it set on huge mud terrains, with a fake turret mounted to the roof, and two, mini turrets on each fender flare, on the inside it was black leather, along with a roll cage. The front of the truck had halo headlights, with a brush guard, that supported four more Baja lights.

"That's what you want you vehicle form to be?" Arcee asked as examined the truck. Arcee told herself, yeah it'll be good at off roading, and the fake turrets could be substituted for his real weapons, but that big turret on the top would be terrible going through town. She decided to say something.

"Jack we are robots in disguise, and that big turret isn't going to help." Arcee stated as she looked at jack, he was smiling, it may not be Jacks real body, but it WAS Jack, and the truck made him happy, so she could live with it, but could Optimus?...

"Easy, I can put united States army, or some kind of military force, and no one would think twice." Jack said as he ran his metal hand on the massive tires, that couldn't fit without the lift kit. "if anything I can just retracted it, right?" Jack asked.

"well in theory...it think." Arcee said watching Jack look at the truck with such passion, how could he enjoy looking at the truck, when he had rode a motorcycle for so long.

"How do I-" he started to say, before he could finish a light blue light shot out if his eyes and reviewed the vehicle a few times.

After the blue light ceased, he looked at Arcee, she hadn't noticed, or so he thought, she did notice, he was looking her top to bottom admiring her curves, her elegant yet, deadly beauty.

"Jack I can feel you staring." she said blushing.

"sorry, honestly I was looking at how gorgeous you are." Jack said as he smiled at her.

"oh...Jack.."Arcee said clearly flattered at the complement.

"Don't saying anything Arcee, I know." Jack said as he grabbed her hand, intertwining their metal fingers.

"You need to learn to transform, then we can cruise back to the base, instead of ground bridging." Arcee said as she placed her hands on her hips and moved them side to side.

Jack closed his eyes, Arcee had explained to him how she transforms, and now Jack was doing just that, he was visualizing him turning into the truck, he then began to walk, then a jog, then he jumped into the air, and transformed, his loud diesel v8 roared to life, his smoke stacked rolled smoke as he revved his engine, Arcee was stunned at how Jack, her crush, her partner, was so good at being a...a autobot, and his engine, it turned her on, in a way.

"Hey, beautiful, wanna race?" Jack said revving his engine.

"You are on!" she yelled transforming and spinning her tires out of the stunt studio parking lot.

"awwww...cute.." He said, before spinning his dually tires, and sliding sideways out of the parking lot, catching up with Arcee instantly.

"Wow, big, fast, and sexy." Arcee said in a flirty tone.

little did they know, Raf and Miko had tapped into their coms and was listening to everything, but the coms was a two way street, and with Arcee saying 'sexy' Miko broke out in laughter.

"Miko!" Jack said into the com.

"oh no..." Miko said, as she realized she had basically ratted herself out.

"You are so dead!" Arcee said a little angered, and embarrassed.

"I won't tell anyone, but maybe Bulk.." Miko said laughing.

"Miko, I'm going to 'accidently' step on you." Jack said embarrassed.

"what was that bulk? gotta go!!" Miko said lying, she acted like bulkhead called to her so she could end the com connection.

"great..." they both said in unison.

As the moon got higher in the sky, the motorcycle and truck drove peacefully towards the base, neither one worrying about anything, because they knew that they had each other, but Jack..Jack needed to make it official.

"Arcee, I really like you..like really really like you, and I want you to be, as Bulkhead once told me..''spark mate" I know that this isn't my...spark, but these are my feelings and I want you." Jack said strangely super confident.

"Jack, I haven't had a relationship before, but I'd be honored for you to be my first...and last. I'd love to with you forever." Arcee said internally blushing. "but you gonna tell everyone." Arcee finished with.

"fine, as long as I have you I'm happy." Jack said sweetly.

"That was easy. I hope things stay this easy." Arcee said as they arrived at the base, the silo doors were starting to open.

"knowing us...I doubt it." Jack said as he turned of his lights, including his Baja lights.

"you're probably right." Arcee said with a small giggle.

They started driving down the silo entry road, as they entered the main base, Ratchet, prime, agent Fowler, and June were all standing at the command center.

Arcee was the first to transform, as she transformed into her fifteen foot form, the one that Jack couldn't help but simply stare at before he himself Transformed, he was now looking more like Ironhide, Ratchet bayverse mix, with the front bush guard, and Baja light forming his chest along with armor plating, the roll cage, and roll bar, formed shoulder like protecting with Baja lights on his shoulders. His Energon turret was now in obvious view, it was a massive 10- barrel rotation turret, it set on his left shoulder kinda like breakdowns, but much larger. The rest of his body was normal, resembling iron hide, (as I've said before.)

"Jack?..." everyone said in astonishment, he was huge, almost as tall as prime now, but still short enough to hold Arcee's hand comfortably.

"Hi guys..." Jack said as a cold shiver ran up his, now Cybertronian spine.

"Jackson Darby how dare you leave the base without my permission!" June yelled venomously.

"But Ratchet said I needed a vehicle form." Jack said in response.

"Indeed, I did, but I did not think about June's decision on what you are capable of doing so soon. I apologize. " Ratchet said backing up Jack, in hope that June wasn't going to ground him to their garage, after seeing his fight with Bulk, he knew they needed Jack in the field, with some training he'd be unstoppable.

"I guess you did fine, you aren't feeling dizzy or nauseas, if you guys do get dizzy or nauseas." June said looking at Jack then to Prime, who had been quiet since Jack's arrival. June and Optimus had been intimate, June believe Optimus was figuring out a way to tell him, seeing as how Ratchet and Fowler had already known.

"No I'm fine, I'm actually feeling better than I ever have, and I have some news as well." Jack said grabbing Arcee's hand.

"We have some good news." Arcee said sweet like, leaning again Jack now.

"we're together." Arcee and Jack said in unison.

"hmm.." Ratchet and Optimus hummed.

"Oh...really? I couldn't tell" June said with a small eye roll and comforting smile.

"You are taking this...swell.." Jack said confused.

"That is because we too have good news." Optimus said stepping forward. Lifting June to his shoulder.

"We too are together." Optimus said as June leaned on to Prime's cheek plate.

"WHAT!? SINCE WHEN!?" Jack and Arcee said in complete unison.

After about an hour of prime and Jack talking in privacy, only with June and Arcee discussing Jack's condition in privacy. Bulkhead and Bee rushed in, tires squalling, along with their passengers Miko, and Raf.

"woah..." bee said in a series of beeps, as he transformed and saw Jack.

"Woah is right." Miko said looking at Jack, as Bulkhead just stared.

"You look so cool!! picture time!!" Miko screamed as she yank out her phone and snapped pictures.

"What's your call sign gonna be kid." wheeljack said, as he approached then from the bedrooms so to speak.

"I don't know wheeljack. Miko, Arcee? any ideas?" Jack said only to get answered by Miko and Arcee getting into a whispering conversation.

"HaHaHa that's perfect Miko!" Arcee said aloud before turning around.

"You can tell him, he is your boyfriend after all." Miko said making Arcee blush.

"Rollcage."


	2. chapter 2

I do not own transformers or Hasbro.

"What's your call sign gonna be kid." wheeljack said, as he approached then from the bedrooms so to speak.

"I don't know wheeljack. Miko, Arcee? any ideas?" Jack said only to get answered by Miko and Arcee getting into a whispering conversation.

"HaHaHa that's perfect Miko!" Arcee said aloud before turning around.

"You can tell him, he is your boyfriend after all." Miko said making Arcee blush.

"Rollcage." Arcee said with a smile and a giggle.

Jack looked at his shoulders and his chest. "Yeah that's awesome, thanks you two."

"Roll Cage, I like it, it's fitting for you Jack, You are strong, and save life's everyday, but no one pays too much attention to you, and you'd break before you'd let someone get injured. it's perfect." Optimus said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You are still Jack to me, here at least." Arcee said.

"same here." June said smiling.

"works for me." Jack said in response.

A couple hours past, no alarms, no recon missions. Just some test on Jack, which was not supervised by anyone else but Arcee, and June. Once the test were done, Ratchet concluded that Jack needed some training.

"You said I could learn, or train from just watching it, correct?" Jack asked.

"Well in theory, that is correct." Ratchet said as he revised the question.

"What do you say, Arcee, first movie date? Maybe tomorrow night?" Jack said putting his arm around her.

"sure why not. We can watch them in my room." Arcee said with a smile.

"You have a T.V in your room?" Jack asked

"How else am supposed to learn human customs?" Arcee said with a wink.

"Okay well tomorrow it is." Arcee said as she swayed her hips, against Jack.

"Cough* cough* still here!" June yelled.

"Oh umm... I'm sorry June, I don't know what came over me.." Arcee said stunned, as she had just attempted to be intimate with Jack in front of June, and.

"Arcee…I DON'T need that in my nightmares.." Ratchet said wide eyed before walking away.

"And Jack! Asking Arcee out to a movie night, without my permission, on top of that by yourselves! In an enclosed room! " June said inraged.

"Uh mom... you're turning purple...is that…? Is that steam coming out of your ears?" Jack asked curiously. Obviously being sarcastic.

"ARGGG! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE I LIKE ARCEE OR I'D HAVE OPTIMUS SPANK YOU!" June roared, surprisingly Optimus had overheard all of the conversation while "spying" on Jack's test. So, he decided to make his presence known.

"Uh.. June, please dear calm down, Jack did not 'act out' when I told him about our first date." Optimus Prime stated calmly, as he entered the room, looking directly at June.

"You told him!?" June said, now turning to Optimus, who in returned the stare.

"He needed to know, June. I for one believe that this is Jack's true Destiny. I do not think the fact that an ancient autobot escape pod, with a near perfect body just happen to land here, around the same time that Jack needed one to survive. On top of that, I think we all know, Jack and Arcee's... relationship was..gonna happen sooner or later, Cybertronian or human.

"Optimus honey...OUT!" June said, starting out sweet, only to turn back to the devil herself.

"June, baby...how about we go out? We can go to where our first date was..do you remember? Don't you miss it? The moon, slowly setting over the waterfall.. remember the waterfall?" Optimus said sweetly, before he glancing to Jack, with the 'get out of here I'll distract her'

"Of course, how could I forget?" June said as her anger lowered.

Jack and Arcee begun to tip toe out, but June wasn't blind.

"Jack take another step and I'll rip out your optics." June said, surprisingly calm.

Jack stopped in his tracks.

"Jack, I'm….ssss….sorry. I freaked out and I'm sorry, you and Arcee are meant to be, just please..no cybro- interacting…" June said, as she looked at her son, she knew this day would come. She just didn't know it'd come soon.

"It's okay mom. I should have asked you, but I was living in the moment, and Arcee has been the center of every moment that I've needed her. And I want her...No I need her...and I need you to be okay with it..with us." Jack said during his 'speech' so to speak, he had knelt down, placing his finger on her cheek.

"I'm okay with it, besides...I can't be the helicopter mom all of my life." She said as she felt Jack's finger touch her cheek, he was surprisingly warm to the touch, she was happy for him.

"Mom? No, but grandma? You could be. Haha just kidding." Jack said teasing only.

"Don't play with my emotions like that, Jack! And you're no comedian, but big Cybertronian both? Maybe." June said just trying to get in his head.

"What!?" Jack said a he felt all his weight pull him to the ground as he fell on his back.

"I'm just playing, Jack...Now Optimus, let's go." June stated before climbing into Optimus' hand.

"Arcee...attend to Jack's, state of shock."

"Yes, sir." Arcee said kneeling down to Jack as Optimus carried June out, and down the corridor.

"Jack? Jack! Jack!?" Arcee said smacking him.

"Uhhhh" Jack said letting his head fall to the side.

Arcee leaned down more, looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then she placed her lips onto Jack's, he embraced the kiss, letting his hands explore her body. Sliding up and down her torso and sides. Then, he decided to test his luck. He let his hand slide down her side and wrap around Arcee ass, gripping it firmly in his hand, rubbing and squeezing it.

"Mhmm" Arcee moaned into the kiss as she felt Jack squeeze her ass.

"Mine, even though it's a little flat, but I can live with it." Jack said jokingly as he rubbed his hand all over Arcee's rear end.

"Oh, really?" Arcee said giving him, her curious look.

"Absolutely not baby, if we could I'd frag the spark outta you...why did I just say that?" Jack just blurted it out. He was beyond confused, he rarely said the dirty things that ran through his mind.

"I don't know, but I like it." Arcee said seductively before pulling him up.

"But not today, a little too soon, soldier" Arcee stated giggling.

Miko and Bulkhead was suddenly heard, before Arcee and Jack turned the corner. Arcee decided it would be funny to kiss Jack in front of them, so she did. She jumped around, smiled, and leaned up and onto Jack's lips, he smiled before falling into the kiss. He pushed her against the wall and ran his hand to her hips, were they stayed...this time.

"What the?!" Bulkhead said as he turned the corner, stunned.

"Woah.." Miko said as she watched as Jack passionately kissed Arcee, but was still wild at the same time. She watched his hand lay firm on her hips.

Miko blushed at the thought of... BULKHEAD!?..Miko fell out of her thoughts as she thought of bulkhead doing that to her, she was surprised, she had never thought of bulkhead before..well like 'that'.

"Haha! That is so payback for all the stupid things you to do around here!" Arcee said before giggling and letting her lips find Jack's again.

"Grrr…" was all Miko and Bulkhead could mumble out before 'taking a hike'.

"Quick thinking." Jack said before releasing her hips, and stepping back. Arcee intertwined her fingers with his, before they continued down the corridor.

The day had flown by pretty fast, it was getting late and they hadn't made sleeping arrangements. Sadly, June and Optimus had left to go to the location of their first date. Ratchet, being the only one who knows is under strict orders not to tell anyone, so what were they going to do?

"I purpose, you go home and sleep in the garage. " Ratchet said, with a simple laugh.

"Very true." Jack said thinking about the idea.

"Ratchet...uncool dude." Miko said giving him the stink eye.

"It was only an option..jeez.." Ratchet said as he turned back to his interface and continued scanning for Energon deposits

"You're almost wrecker worthy, so I wouldn't mind letting you crash in my room, just don't mind the fraggin mess, if you do." Bulkhead suggested.

"Yeah but isn't Miko staying with you tonight? I mean we are kinda skipping the last few days of school aren't we?" Jack said looking at him and Miko.

"We are, but I don't think you're ever going back to school...lucky." Miko said looking as she punched Raf in the shoulder.

"Yeah..i guess you're right, no more school for me haha.." Jack said letting out a fake giggle.

"I'd let you crash in the jackhammer with me, but only one bed, and I don't swing that way." Wheeljack said smirking.

"Very funny wheeljack, but I can assure you, I don't swing that way either." Jack said placing his hand on Arcee's back, slowly letting it drop to her ass.

"You could sleep in here with me and bee, we usually just play videogames for the better part of the night, but we could keep it down for you, Jack." Raf said looking up to bee, then to Jack.

"Nah, Raf I couldn't do that to you guys." Jack said smiling.

"Honestly I don't know why we are discussing this, Jack. You are sleeping with me tonight." Arcee said as she turned to him and swayed her hips before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the corridor.

"Well...shoulda saw that one coming." Wheeljack said with a smirk, before getting into the elevator, heading up to the jackhammer.

"better turn off my audio receivers tonight.." Ratchet said with a sigh shaking his head.

"Why?...you don't think…" bulkhead said realizing what Ratchet meant.

"Scrap…" Miko said coming to the realization as well.

"Let's hope, for Jack and Arcee's spark, that Optimus and June stay away till morning." Ratchet said, feeling kinda worried about the wrath that June would unleash on all of them, if she found out.

"Uh till morning? It'll be just as bad." Miko said giggling

"How do you know?" Ratchet said directing his attention to her.

"Uh...morning wood.." Miko said about to burst with laughter and embarrassment.

"Uh..Miko, that's not how we work, and not what I'm worried about." Ratchet said, in his normal tone, which surprised Bulkhead.

"What are you worried about then doc?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"Imagine what June is going to do when she finds out we let Arcee and Jack..her son, stay in the same room together...by themselves.." Ratchet stated.

"So how was I wrong again?" Miko asked, still perplexed.

"You're wrong because…because I said so Miko, now go do something away from me." Ratchet said before returning to the interface, typing a few things, then deactivating it, and he begun to head to his room.

"Ratchet?" Raf asked, in his confused or worried tone of voice.

"Ugh...what is it, Raf?" Ratchet replied stopping in his tracks.

"While me and bee were playing 'racers 2.0 the complete edition' I couldn't help but overhear you inform Miko, that 'that's not how we work'. Ratchet, what did you mean?" Raf asked as he twirled his fingers together practically embarrassed.

"Well, Miko was suggesting that Arcee and Jack have a intimate night, but we don't- well I don't believe that's how it works." Ratchet told the young boy, whose eyes were as intrigued as ever.

"What do you mean by 'i don't believe that's how it works.' do you not know? Or…?" Raf asked, as his mind processed the new intake of Cybertronian biology he did not know.

"Cybertronians have been around for a very long time, and the only way of Cybertronian reproduction, or birth of life is through stasis pod development." Ratchet said, as he searched his mind for any other known way.

"But you couldn't have started out that way, could have you? Isn't it possible that in the early stages of Cybertronian genetics reproductive birth, could have been like humans?" Raf said, questioning himself for the first time.

"Well, that could be possible…. Even if it was, there is no way Arcee, and Jack could know that...if anyone knows it's Optimus." Ratchet said standing up from the kneeling position he had recently put himself in to communicate with Rafael. "Maybe you could ask him when he returns, bumblebee could you run the command center for a few cycles...I need to rest my optics."

"Of course doc." Bumblebee said, in his pure Cybertronian state of vocals.

"Thank you."

Jack and Arcee

"Here, this one is mine." Arcee said as she pressed her palm against the wall, activating the door, which then slid open, it was dark Jack had not yet gain the ability to see in the dark, but he hope he could one day.

Arcee knowing the room, guided Jack to what passed as a bed. She tugged his arm, before she fell on the bed, making him fall above her. Jack caught himself inches away from her face, it wasn't long before Jack closed the gap, pressing his lips to Arcee's. Holding himself up with one hand, he used the other to explore Arcee's torso and hips. A couple hours had passed, which had seemed like a minutes to them. In the few hours there had been various battles for dominance, Jack on top of arcee, Arcee on top of Jack, Jack and Arcee on their side trying to get on top of the other, and still not breaking their jaw dropping kissing fest.

Jack had gotten too caught up in kissing, and fell to Arcee's might, she was now straddling him, her lips locked to his, her back arched, as Jack's free hands explored her hips and ass. Everything was perfect... complete and under bliss...till.

"JACKSON DARBY!?"

"ARCEE!?"

"Picture perfect."

O O

I

So sorry for any mistakes, or improper grammar. Also, sorry for my lack of knowledge on Cybertronian birth, and biology..or technology? Biotechnology?...whatever moving on. Sorry for how short it was, I'm planning on making longer chapters but I've been caught up in getting ready for school, but I'm done now so I should be posting a new chapter around Saturday, but not this Saturday….maybe on this Saturday..


	3. update

Working on a chapter 3, it's almost done!


	4. chatper 3

**_If you do read all the way through you will see that this story and the actually animated t.v show does not align up right and I'm sorry for that, I hope you can forgive me, but this is something that has to be done for the way I need things to happen._** ** _This chapter is a little fast paced and I'm also sorry for that._** ** _If you don't like it, Don't read it._** ** _I do not own Hasbro or transformers_**

Jack had gotten too caught up in kissing, and fell to Arcee's might, she was now straddling him, her lips locked to his, her back arched, as Jack's free hands explored her hips and ass. Everything was perfect... complete and under bliss...till.

"JACKSON DARBY!?"

"ARCEE!?"

"Picture perfect."

Jack wasn't as startled as Arcee was, Arcee practically flew into the air and landed on the ground next to the bed. Jack, just laid there, staring into the eyes of, Prime, June, and Miko, who all three happened to see the incredible, yet unwanted site of Arcee straddling Jack.

When June and Optimus returned to base they were greeted by Miko, who had a evil plan to get into Arcee's room to see what was up. Seeing as how she, herself could not open Arcee's room, she'd have Optimus do it. Her plan was to get Optimus and June to go to Arcee's room, with her in tow, optimus open the door and her ready with tomorrow's big story.

"Just like our first date." June said leaning on optimus as he carried her through the ground bridge.

"Maybe a little better." Optimus said with a slight giggle.

"Hey!" Miko said as she greeted the two.

"Welcome back old friend, and June." ratchet stated with a slight smile, then frowned a little.

"June...jack and arcee are...in her room" Miko said acting as weird as she possible could.

"Miko! I needed to tell her!" Ratchet roared before rolling his optics and turning to leave.

"Oh no…" miko acted a little scared, but everything was going according to plan.

"They are where!?" June roared before storming towards optimus' room, which she gave him a confused look as she looked down one hallway and down the other. She stormed down one.

"June...it's that away." Optimus said kindly

"When will he learn?" June said as she stormed towards Arcee's room.

"When will it end?" Optimus Prime said with a sigh. June didn't answer all she stated was.

"Open it."

Present

"Now you know what happened sorta, raf," Jack said, as he summarized what happened, and why he was in stasis next to the space bridge, because June blew a headgasket and made him sleep there.

"Well then…" Raf said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Jack, may I speak with you?" Optimus prime says, as he enters the central area.

"Of course prime, I'll be back, raf." Jack says as he glances from Prime to Raf, he then stands up and walks towards prime

"Thanks, this way." Optimus says as he leads Jack to his personal quarters.

Once they entered Optimus' room Jack saw large pictures of his mother, june, and some of Jack from when he was human. Jack didn't say anything, he now knew how much his mother and himself meant to Prime, but at the back of the room was a cybertronian table with a box on it.

"Listen Jack, I'm not the best at this and I never have been, I'm not a father, I haven't been human. But I know of a human concept.. Family, and Jack this is our family, you are apart of that family. I want to give you something, something I received from someone you would call a father figure. Alpha Trion gave me this when the war for cybertron began, it is not much but it has saved my spark more than I'd wish." Optimus sat down at the table, he waved Jack to sit down as he held the decent sized box in his hand.

"Prime, uh.. You don't have to give me anything, you have been a father figure, even if you aren't human..then again neither am I." Jack said with a forced chuckle.

"Just take it jack, and always keep it with you.. I no longer feel the need to keep it with me." Optimus sets the box down and hesitantly slides it across the table.

"Yes, sir"

Jack places his hand on the box and slowly opens it, as the top of the boxes comes off, a hand held side arm is revealed, resembling a glock handgun sets smub inside the panding, also in the box is a holster, and multiple cases of energon tipped bullets.

"Optimus are you sure you want me to have this?" Jack asked as he pulls the weapon out of the case and gets used to the wait of it.

"I am not a fan of violence, Jack, but I would rather you have this weapon then be without it."

Jack smiled and stood up placing the holster to his side which integrated into it, there was a spot for two clips, and the weapon itself. Jack slide extra clips into its slots and then held the pistol in his hands for a few moments before sliding it into the holster.

"Thanks optimus.. I feel safer already." He said with a laugh.

Just then Ratchet stumbled out of the elevator roaring.

"Some-someone's coming"

They rushed back to the command center where Ratchet's equipment was blaring, where her pounded on and showed us the latest readings of an incoming ship. Wheel jack and bumblebee were surrounding the area.

"its friendly...Jack! I need you and wheeljack through that portal now, before the deceptions get there!" Ratchet yelled as a portal formed and jack and wheeljack transformed and sped through.

Jack was the first through, and the only through. Wheeljack went through the portal and trip into the desert, he looked around and then got on the com link.

Jack who went through the portal, and then came to the same realization, wheeljack wasn't anywhere in sight, he then looked into the sky and burning into the atmosphere was an autobot ship, Which smashed into the dense tree line ahead of him. He transformed and krept up to it, slowly. Once he arrived he readied his newly found prize cybertronian pistol, he pulled a lever and stepped back. Five live autobots coughed their way out.

"Who are you!?" Jack said as he lept back reading his pistol and shoulder turret.

" I-I am windblade… " A decent sized female bot said as she fell onto the ground letting out a sigh.

"And I am drift" a tall bot said as he held himself up with a sword.

"I am elita one" said a bot resembling his Arcee.

"I am Ultra Magnus, and this is chromia, this is my team… what's left of the elite guard." A tall boy his color and body was close to Prime said as he stepped out of the ship.

"I am rollcage, welcome to earth." Jackson says in a emotionless voice and his posture and form straightens up. He holsters his weapons and starts to call ratchet, but he was interrupted.

"Welcome to earth 'SIR'." He said firmly

"Earth.." Elita one says quietly.

"Yes, earth, and sorry, sir, this is earth residents include humans, and cybertronians."

"You have some very impressive receptors, I could barely hear her say earth, and I thought I had the most advanced technology." Windblade says as she walks towards Jack.

"Uh..yes I know, one of the last to come out of stasis." Jack said with a smirk.

"Why isn't anyone asking a real question... How did he ground bridge here with our ships blocking out both autobot and decepticon signals.." chromia said as she drew her weapon.

"I too have been contemplating this." Drift says calmly as he stands up, his blade firmly in his grip.

"Uh..I can explain?" Jack says as his hand returns to his holstered pistol.

"That pistol… it belongs to optimus prime!" Elita one said as she charged towards Jack.

Back at base

Acree had just rolled her chassis out of her bed and started to glanced around the room remembering the events of that night.

Arcee walked to her door, which slid open, she looked down the hall and began her short journey to the command center. Her back ached, and her legs were still trying to wake up from stasis so she took her time, she reached the command center to see a flash of green light disappear.

"Who was that, and where did they go?" Arcee blurted out worriedly knowing that Jack was nowhere in sight.

"I picked up a autobot distress signal entering earth's atmosphere, so I sent wheeljack and jack to greet them." He said as he watched a dot fall down the center of the computer screen.

"They should be seeing the ship no-"

"Ratchet!? Where in the frag did you send me? Jack's not here, and neither his this ship of yours!" Wheeljack interrupted.

"What!? That's not possible!" Rachet roared as he typed frantically on his keypad.

"Where's Jack!?" Arcee screamed as stepped back and her pulse begain to increase.

"I-I don't know, but I have the ship's coordinates..but I'm being blocked, it's like they are using a shield...ingenious" Ratchet stated.

"Can we get a ground bridge there?"

"You can after I disable the ship's shields." Jack says over the intercom.

"Jack? You got through?" Ratchet says perplexed.

"Yes..but there's a small problem.."

With Jack

Jack's processors began a plan of attack from the moment Elita One began her useless charge. Elita through a right hook as soon as she was in range, but Jack was prepared, he grabbed it, twisted it behind her back, drive his foot into her knee and made her kneel with her arm behind her back.

"I don't want to hurt any of you, just let me expla-"

Jack was then hit with an energon blast to his chest which left a burn, not enough to damage him, but it was enough to force the release of Elita. As Eltia sprang from his grasp, his right hand found his side arm, which was drawn in a matter of seconds and aimed at Elita while his shoulder turret focused on Drift, and his left arm turned into a cannon and aimed at Ultra Magnus who looked discouraged.

"I don't want to fight, I am an autobot, we are on the same team." Jack said.

"Nor do I warrior, Stand down, all of you, if he wanted us scrapped we would be." Ultra Magnus said as he approached Jack.

"Just one question Rollcage, where's your insignia." Ultra Magnus asked.

Jack was taken aback as he looked at his chest, forearms, shoulders anywhere that could fit an autobot symbol.

"I-I don't have one." Jack said, which he was surprised too. His mind was trying to wrap his head around the thought of hin being in a decepticon body.

"Well then, I'm sorry I have to do this"

"Do what?"

Ultra Magnus went to punch Jack, but yet again Jack caught it, and in return her through his own punch which knocked Ultra Magnus into stasis . In the process of him falling, Jack set his left hand cannon to stun which with four shots in a matter 4.5 seconds the rest of the elite guard fell to their knees and then took a dirt nap.

Soon after

Jack had just deactivated the shield, and a ground bridge dropped off, a worried girl friend, a black and yellow scout, and a Prime.

"Jack...did you do this?" Asked bumblebee in true cybertronian, which Jack was able to understand.

"Not by choice, they wouldn't listen, optimus when they come too, you'll have to explain..me to them, but big guy uh..Ultra Magnus asked why i didn't have an insignia of any kind..do you know why that is? Whose body am I in!?" Jack asked worriedly

"That ,Jack, is a good question, along with a lot more I have, when we return to base Ratchet will give you a more detailed examination." Optimus said.

"Jack.." Arcee said as she walked up to Jack and pulled him into a loving embrace, her head rested on his chest.

"That was dangerous, how dare you leave me, your parenter, at the base on your first mission!" She roared as she stepped back

The team grabbed the bodies, Optimus carrying Drift, Bumblebee carrying Elita one, Arcee locked up the ship while Jack carried Ultra Magnus, and windblade. They entered the ground bridge, Jack being the last to enter, as they stepped through Ratchet's face couldn't have been more excited.

"Chromia?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, her and the rest of the elite guard." Jack responded while setting Ultra Magnus and windblade down.

"Did you scrap what was left of the elite guard!?" Bulkhead asked astonished.

"Jack! We needed them!" Rather added one

"They are just in stasis calm down, ah stasis...something I need to return too." Jack states as he raises his arms up and stretches out, he lets out a sigh.

"One thing I miss about being human...yawning, the feeling after yawning was amazing. Now, I don't even need earths oxygen. Hmmm...funny how life works." Jack said with a slight smirk, while he slide his hand from his side to his head.

Everyone looked at Jack and nodded, with forced smile. They weren't trying to mess with him, but yawning is a act in which things that need oxygen do, and the team had no clue what he was talking about.

A few hours had passed and Jack was getting a little worried, had he did more damage than needed? Were they still online? Rathet had reassured him that they were online, and they weren't damage just unconscious. Still Jack hadn't left there side, Arcee wasn't worried about them, but her partner, jack. She hadn't left his side, she had slipped her way under his arm and had culled up too him.

"Jack?" Arcee asked quietly as she cuddled closer to him.

"Yeah, cee?" He responded as he looked at her with a soft smile.

"You seem distant..I'm sorry for blowing a fuse on you earlier, but you didn't even say goodbye before you left..is everything okay?" She asked a little shy.

"Yes everything is fine, I'm cybertronian now, I'm in love, I'm happy. Everything is perfect, I'm just worried that they won't wake up. " Jack said as he tighten his grip on Arcee's shoulder.

"Swear it?"

"Yes."

They slowly came together for a passionate kiss.

"You weren't always cybertronian soldier?" A low voice came from in front of the couple.

"Sir, you are awake?" Jack said as he pulled away from the kiss, which earned him a sigh from Arcee.

"Yes, and you didn't answer me." He responded, determined to get an answer.

"No sir, I've barely been cybertronian for a day, Sir." Jack said hesitantly.

"how? What were you, before." Ultra Magnus asked as he leaned up.

"Kind of a long story, I can tell you, and your team when they awake."

"We've been awake.." Chromia and Elita one said as they both aroused

"I too." Drift said

"so please tell us." Windblade said as she too stood out of her medical bed and stretched before sitting down.

"Uh...oh..okay." Jack looked at Arcee who returned with soft eyes and smile, then a nod. He then turned to Ultra Magnus and his team.

"Well I guess I'll start from the beginn-"

"Ahhh buht buht" Ratchet said as he stumbled his way into the medic bay, where he grabbed a scanner and looked at the group before him.

"What?" Ultra Magnus and drift asked at the same time almost.

"Optimus has a recon mission for you two, and you bots haven't been cleared." Ratchet stated emotionless

"Cleared for...a story?" Windblade asked.

"Yeah.. What about a story could harm us." Chromia followed with.

"Don't argue with the doc, Rollcage can finish the story when he returns." Elita one said placing a hand on windblade and Chromia shoulders.

"It's nice to finally have some more girls around here, that's for sure." Arcee said with a smile and a wave as she went towards the command center where optimus was.

"Rollcage?" Ratchet asked as he looked at them, then looked to Jack, "oh yes of course Rollcage will finish his story when he returns."

"Yeah, I'll tell ya when I return." Jack said with a smile, before turning and following Arcee's lead, which he unknowingly glanced...stared at her hips as she walked.

Arcee and Jack stood behind Optimus waiting for him to realize they were there, which took about a minute. Optimus turned around and with a sigh he stated.

"Jack, I know you just returned from a mission, and June would have my spark for sending you two out alone, but bumblebee and bulkhead are out with miko and Raf...and I need some time to catch up with old friends. So, I need you two to investigate a energon surge. " Optimus stated, pointing to Ratchet scans.

"Uh sure, no problem optimus."

"We're fine with going."

They both said, which earned them a chuckle from Prime, and a nod as he flipped the switch to the ground bridge control, and handed Arcee one of Ratchet's scanners.

"Should I say it? I'ma say it. Let's roll out!" Jack said as he transformed and his loud engine roared to life.

"Oh primus…" Arcee said with a giggle, as she transformed revving her engine.

Optimus happily watched the two fly through the portal, and with a flash of green light they were gone, his two most cherished bots vanish.

As they launched out of the ground bridge, they transformed, Jack landing on his feet and standing proudly as Arcee landed a few feet behind him, Ratchet's scanner that optimus had handed Arcee started beeping.

"That's odd, Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate, but sub terrain energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge." Arcee said as she walked in front of Jack, holding Ratchet's scanner.

She walked further ahead before it began to beep again. She looked up and there it was.

"What happened here?' Jack asked following Arcee.

"Crash landing, stay behind me, locked and loaded.." Arcee said as they began to make their way towards the crashed ship.


End file.
